dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash Vol 1 134
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dr. Hudson, computer scientist * Miss Twist, fashion model Locations: * ** ** Central City Picture News Items: * Mechanical Brain | Writer2_1 = John Broome | Penciler2_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker2_1 = Joe Giella | StoryTitle2 = The Threat of the Absent-Minded Professor! | Synopsis2 = Barry Allen learns that Iris' father T.H. West, a renowned scientist, is in town to attend the Central City science conference. Always wanting to meet Iris' esteemed father, Barry calls Iris to learn that her father is also just as eager to meet Barry and that she had sent him ahead, to meet Barry at that moment. Iris warns Barry that her fathers devotion to science has made him somewhat absent minded. Barry learns that this is a bit of an understatement when Mr. West finally shows up and forgets the purpose for his visit. He suddenly remembers and asks Barry what his intentions are for his daughter. Barry is slightly flabbergasted by the complete opposite reason for the visit than what he was expecting. Soon enough, Barry finds himself being led along by Mr. West to lunch so that he can get acquainted with his daughter's boyfriend, like they would in the "old days". They are ambushed outside of Barry's apartment and knocked out. When they revive they find themselves before criminal Frank Enwood, who explains that while he was in prison he studied up on radiation, and has developed a ray that can crack the so called "burglar proof" vault at the Central City Bank, however to date he has been unable to get the device to work. He has kidnapped Mr. West to force him into his service to fix whatever problems the ray has. At first Mr. West refuses, but is forced into working on the device when Frank threatens to kill Barry. Mr. West fixes the device and it naturally works, deactivating the vault. The crooks then lock Barry and Mr. West in a darkened room while they go off to rob the bank. Barry revives from the blow to his head and realizes that he has to risk exposing his secret identity to Mr. West in order to stop the crooks. Moving faster than the speed of light, Barry changes into the Flash, vibrates out of the room, runs to the bank, and creates a vortex that sucks all the air out of the vault, causing the crooks to pass out. Then he gathers them all up and deposits them at the bank. and returns to the spot he where was on the floor, in mere seconds. He does so just as Mr. West crouches down and sees if Barry is okay. Barry gets up and uses his conventional strength to break the door open and free them. Around the corner they hear a radio report about the Flash's capture of the crooks, which prompts Barry to double check that his secret identity is safe. When asking Mr. West if he saw anything peculiar in the room they were locked in, he responds by telling Barry that he is so near sighted and the room was so dark he couldn't see much in the room, and due to his absent minded behavior didn't realize Barry was in the room until he actually almost stumbled upon him. Later while out with Iris and Barry, Mr. West wonders how the Flash could have learned about the robbery, Barry deflects the question knowing that Mr. West is so absent minded that he'll soon forget about the situation anyway. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Frank Enwood Locations: * ** Central City Picture News ** Central City Bank | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in . * "The Man Who Mastered Absolute Zero!" is reprinted in , and in . * This is also the first mention that Elongated Man's identity is publicly known (though he still wears a mask for a while longer). * This is the only issue in which Iris' father is referred to as "T.H. West"; in later adventures he is referred to as "Ira West". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}